Dreaming
by Emo-Ki
Summary: Edd has a dream. Which is reality?


"Eddy!" The boy whose name was called out looks in the direction of the speaker and a grin breaks out across his face. The smile is radiant and there seems to be a light from within shining. "Eddy, look what I got for you!" the speaker rushes over to him and holds up a lollipop with a delighted grin.

Eddy accepts the sweet and peels the wrapper off. "We can share it." He tells Double D. A blush creeps across Double D's pale face but he doesn't protest and his smile becomes warmer. Its so rare to see such a sincere smile on Double D's face that Eddy takes an appreciative moment to simply look at it. This is the picture he wants to have of Double D forever, so happy and carefree for once in his life.

A chicken squawks followed by a deep yet childish voice calling their names. "Eddy! Double D!" Both turn towards Ed, the great lump of a boy running towards them with a plump white hen in his arms. They both greet him warmly.

The trio assembled they begin the walk to the meadow. The day is bright and warm, but mildly so. Eddy doesn't think he's ever seen the sky so perfectly blue or the grass so richly green. Normally the blue sky is washed out and the grass clumped in blades but today the sky is vibrant and the grass weaving in a feathery fashion.

Simultaneously they decide to stop. The green meadow goes on forever.

Ed kicks off his shoes at the edge then runs barefoot to the middle of the meadow and plops himself don, stroking the hen and smiling at her while she quietly clucks.

Eddy kicks his shoes off as well but waits for Double D before walking to the center. Today is indeed a day for rare treats, Double D has willingly taken his shoes off in the wilderness. He waits until the blond gets comfortable with his back to Ed then lays down on his back and rests his head on the other's lap.

With a smile that never fades and tender hands Double D strokes Eddy's black hair. Eddy sucks on the strawberry flavored lollipop for a few minutes more before extracting it from his mouth and holding it up for Double D to have a lick. Double D leans forward and sucks on the sweet candy, his hands never stopping their stroking of Eddy's hair.

The three boys sit in silence, enjoying the day and each other's company. This is the best day ever, Eddy thinks to himself as he smiles into Double D's aquamarine eyes.

_"Eddy?" Named teenager opens his eyes to find aquamarine pools staring down at him. He gets lost in their depths, before being pulled out by the sound of his name again, "Eddy." Its said with so much love and affection that it takes Eddy's breath away. "You never smile like that." Its said with warmth and genuine curiosity._

Eddy's smile widens. He lifts up one arm and wraps it around Double D's neck, drawing him down for a long slow kiss. "I was dreaming of you." Eddy replies against Double D's sugar-flavored lips. Double D's face turns a light shade of pink and he smiles knowingly.

Double D tastes like the strawberries he always has for breakfast. Beside their bed is a white bowl with a bit of the red juice still in the bottom, the remains of the origins of the taste. Golden sunlight pours through their window beside the nightstand and gives everything a warm intimate feeling.

"Oh? It must have been a good dream." The blond supports himself on one elbow, his body stretched to his full length beside Eddy's. Eddy nods. "I'm sorry I woke you. I was just so curious as to what could make you smile like that." The teenager merely pulls Double D down for another kiss as compensation.

He feels the warmth of the naked body beside him and is drawn to it. "I'm sure you can make it up to me, Double D." Eddy teases. Double D smiles again and it lights up his whole being. Quietly Eddy enjoys the rare smile of his companion before he can't take it anymore and kisses him. Eddy rolls on top of Double D and the clean white sheet slides off his bare back. Double D's thin arms slide under his own and cling to the shorter teenager as their lips meet again.

"Eddy." The boy looks up at the speaker. Double D holds what's left of the strawberry flavored lollipop. "Do you want the rest?"


End file.
